


Sweet Lies (Homin Ver.)

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Angst, Broken Love, M/M, Song: Sweet Lies (EXO), broken!homin, sweet lies, they are afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: A/N: This is a Homin Ver. based off my hyukbin one I wrote. I made changes and added more to the fic."My best trait is letting people down. when they needed me the most and empty lies can't fix the broken truth..." -Changmin"I can't let you go. Tell me the sweetest lies and I am putty in your hands! Give me everything even if its fiction, it just you... Changmin it's just you. I love you" -YunhoThey were willing to destroy each other for the sake of not wanting to be alone. Because the truth hurts more than the lie, even if it's a lie, If they could can have one other by each other side... by doing this... it all seemed worth the fight or at least they did.





	Sweet Lies (Homin Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I thought this would fit with the theme I was trying to go for and this is one of my favorite fics I have written, again this is a Homin ver. of the hyukbin one I wrote a long time ago.
> 
> I got inspired by EXO Sweet Lies for this one shot.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx

 

 

 

 

**Song: Sweet Lies- By: EXO**

 

** _"I am_ **

** _so in love_ **

** _with you_ **

** _it nearly_ **

** _haunts me._ **

** _-Christopher Poindexter_ **

 

 

** _3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

The hurt in his voice, happiness in his eyes, and the twisted sour smile. The plot thickens with each word that drips like venom.

It's lasting effect are deadly than the actions itself, even a touch of sugar can't smooth the bitter flow of their impending end. What may come might just be the tragic end of a beautiful deceit.

Living with a troubling mind is such a trivial matter when everyone is just as fucked up as the next. They hold on to a thread of hope that was never there, it was a Havana of illusions yet the cruel joke was that they believed that there was something more to it all.

Just when things become a flowery road, things starts to decay and turn into ashes of golden past. When the vines of life start to tangle around its victims throats, slowly draining them of their sanity. That is when they knew there was no way back. How screwed up was their tangled paths becoming one. They live with the uncertainty of the next?

They will never be the same. Even time can never heal untreated wounds. The salt that was rubbed still burns through their blemished memories. Once so beautiful and magical... now a burden of lies that can never be untold. The folds of time are slowly running out and the truth is not far behind.

They come to the conclusion of the monsters that they have created in each other. Even one so beastly can become anew but not all can have a magical ending not without tall tales.

This is just the start of the never ending game of cats and dogs. What is the point of looking up at the crescent moon that shines brightly in the darkest time of life. What happen to forever? When did everything become spoiled? How selfish could ones everlasting promise become so limited.

●●●●●●

Yunho knew that Changmin isn't prince charming but he didn't ask for one. He accepted Changmin for everything he is and everything he isn't and he just wanted to make the younger man happy.

Changmin knew he was a pretender and he knew Yunho was smarter than what people actually gave him credit for. He also knew that he wasn't the one for the older man but he was selfish and couldn't let anyone have what is his.

He loves Yunho in his own twisted way but is it love regardless? Or is that what he tries to convince himself and Yunho to believe?

He didn't know how to love.

It was hard for him to love someone besides himself but Yunho made it easy on him to  _"love"_ but someone like Changmin could never love. Not with a heart so broken and torn, it doesn't even resemble one anymore and the man never bothered with it, he just went on with the show and nothing more.

Yunho is a kind soul that falls in love to quickly, but loves with his whole being and the man is his everything, it stupid but he truly felt that way.

He loves Changmin... it hurts him so much, it didn't matter to him though. He didn't want to lose the young lover or drive him away so he was willing to do anything for the man even pretend that everything is not going to shit. He would idly turn a blind eye... all in the name of love.

Changmin knew that what he was doing to Yunho is cruel, it was obvious and intentional but he just didn't know how to give his heart so easily. Love never meant anything but the older man made love seem like rose color gold filter, it is beautiful and shinny but he knew the truth.

Nonetheless, he wasn't the only guilty party. Yunho wasn't stupid but yet he turned the other way when it came to his lover.

He was willing to shut his ears and close his eyes and pretend that Changmin was this good guy that wouldn't hurt him or play his heart.

The truth hurts more than the lie, so even if Yunho knew it, he just couldn't handle it. So he is willing to believe the sweet lies, the sweetest in the world cuz the pain is unbearable. It would destroy him, it just had to be this way and the younger male did not try to change the fact or convince the older differently.

He believed being human is a condition that requires a little anesthesia... that is what Yunho lived by, it is bitter thought but in this life, it is a must to survive the cruelty of it all.

"Even if it's a lie, if I can have you by my side... by doing this.... I would do it all over again in a heart beat." Changmin spoke as the silence consumed their bedroom.

"sometimes the truth hurts more than lies. We're scared of getting hurt so we turn away from the truth hyung..." Changmin heart felt like a ton of weights that could bring him down without effort and it hurt so much. The pressure would cripple his lungs and make him go numb but even then...

"And I can't face you sometimes cuz it hurts more knowing that you cover your ears with your hands and turn away even when it is happening in front of you." the young lover was never good at being a lover and in his own way, to the best of his abilities he love the older male, it was not perfect but nothing ever is.

"My best trait is letting people down. when they needed me the most and empty lies can't fix the broken truth anymore hyung." his heart couldn't take it but it would hurt more to go on but a selfish part wouldn't let the man leave him.

Yunho knew what Changmin said is true but he couldn't stand the thought of being alone... not again!

The fawn eyed man has been by him since the accident and Yunho gave his heart and trust to him and even after everything... he just couldn't let four years go away. He just couldn't and some would say he is stupid but the trauma was too much and the man next to him made it go away.

"I can't let you go. Tell me the sweetest lies and I am putty in your hands! Give me everything, even if its fiction, it just you... Changmin it's just you. I love you!" Yunho meant every word of it.

"I rather live in this fantasy as long as you are here!" he felt pathetic for begging but he just couldn't bare the thought of being alone.

"Yunho..." he felt responsible for all the pain and hurt he has cause his hyung and lover.

"I love you Changmin and I know you never could love me back. I am willing to look past it." Changmin heart broke at his confession cuz to some degree it is true, it is all true but he would like to believe that the man statement is not completely true.

"I do love you hyung don't doubt this heart of mine but to some extent I never knew how to love. I still don't..." Changmin meany every word as well.

"Please Yunho!" After all the hurt feelings, the lies, the heartbreak, sorrow betrayal, possessive behavior, so much has happened.

Both males knew how to bring an angle and demon out of each other. They had both made mistakes and done things that they aren't proud of but Yunho could never hurt Changmin, in the way the younger did to him.

"Please Changmin!" his voice cracked like a glacier of ice.

Changmin heart felt heavier as he could not bare how broken and hurt Yunho looks and sounds, it is his fault but he tried to avoid the responsibility, this is not completely his fault for the way their relationship is.

He laid next to the older male on the bed and held him as Yunho cried his heart out.

He did this to him and now he had to live with the consequences of his actions, it is something he can't ignore, it is one of many mistakes and cruel acts he has committed against the soft soul male.

He placed gentle kisses on Yunho's temple and on his shoulder blades hoping to sooth the man into a calm state.

"Just please say it once and please pretend that you mean it." Sweet lies and he could still have the older man by his side.

Changmin is just as afraid, even more of being alone.

"I love you Yunho-hyung." He mustard up the confidence in him to say it.

He pulled the man closer to his chest and he love the warmth and comfort that Yunho gave him.

"Thank you Changdol" Yunho turned around to kiss the younger male.

Changmin kissed back and this one didn't feel lustful or selfish want like all the kiss usually do. No, this one, it felt raw and regretful and Changmin tried to give Yunho love back within the kiss.

They fell asleep in each others arms that day. There was no end or way out of this vicious cycle and they will always end up at full circle.

Their love is broken but they tried to ignore the reality of it all, it was a cruel ending but one that would never happen as long as they kept going with this fantasy. At what cost though? Not being alone or afraid of not finding anyone that could love their imperfect parts, it is many variables to why they stay together. 

Their love is tragic, but sweet lies hide the bitter after taste of it all. They were willing to accept the fate cuz Yunho loves Changmin too much and Changmin, his reasons are a mystery but he would not stay if he didn't care in some form, it would always be this way.

●●●●●●●

_ **-The** **End** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I thought this would fit with the theme I was trying to go for and this is one of my favorite fics I have written, again this is a Homin ver. of the hyukbin one I wrote a long time ago.
> 
> I got inspired by EXO Sweet Lies for this one shot.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
